


Stagnant

by hinataswag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinataswag/pseuds/hinataswag
Summary: Acoustic guitarist Kageyama Tobio's passion and skill for music is unrivaled, but with a lack of direction he's heading nowhere. A raw and inexperienced band are in desperate need for a lead guitarist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stagnant

His feet patter softly down the hallway. He hears music. An enchanting melody drawing him in like a moth to flame. The soft strumming of the guitar bringing him a sense of weightlessness, as he follows the soothing sound instinctively. He stands at the doorway breathlessly: watching, hearing, falling. Falling so deeply in love with music that he feared his heart wouldn't have room to love anything else. A wobbly smile appeared on his face as he continued being enamored by the melancholic melodies filling the house. He listens intently, attempting to memorise each enthralling note as soon as they were played.  
"Tobio?" His grandfather's voice echoed across the room. The guitar's strumming stopped abruptly, as the man looked at his grandson with curious eyes. Kazuyo had never seen his grandson so captivated before. The details etched in his mind; the wobbly grin, the haunched sholders, the closed fists and his eyes shut so tight his nose scrunched up alongside them. Tobio continued to stare at his grandfather with his wide awed eyes, almost pleading for the man to continue playing the wistful melody that made his heart race relentlessly. Instead, his grandfather spoke. A simple offer that left him breathless with suspense.  
"Tobio would you like a turn?" Kazuyo's offer mingled in the air only for a moment, before Tobio began nodding eagerly; excited by the prospect of creating melodies of his own. As Kazuyo passed the guitar to his grandson something seemed to shift in the Kageyama household. Just as the rolling clouds move on when the rain is all but gone, the love of music was now passed from grandfather to grandson. A love that transcends time, always managing to weave itself into the hearts of those willing to listen. A love that knots, tangles and creates turmoil but will eventually always lead to joy. A love which started off as a seed, but with time and care grew to be a blooming plant no longer restricted by the constraints of its shell. Kazuyo observed as a seed was planted in the heart of his grandson, undoubtedly it would grow taller and stronger much like Tobio himself. Kazuyo knew Tobio, understood him better than anyone else. He knew without the proper guidance music would consume Tobio. If not for Kazuyo music would devour him, chiseling away at his heart's exterior leaving a monster in its wake. Music can be something so beautiful, something so captivating and something you could love to your hearts content without any impedment from negative actions that so often damages relationships between people. A relationship with music is unlike any other, it allows one to love freely and not expect anything in return. Yet it has the potential to be dangerous. It births a will to succeed and improve to a hellish extent. It can drive one to destroy their minds as they constantly seek perfection time after time. The hunt for perfection is destructive as you strive, no demand for more. It makes you greedy as you keep expecting more even after eating your fill. The search for perfection is walking a tightrope, so promisingly dangerous. A step is a risk willingly taken. Each successful step reaps the reward of having the opportunity to keep hurling forward towards your eventual goal. However, one unsuccessful step is all it takes to make someone spiral down into a vicious freefall of self doubt, a fall one has close to no chance of recovering from alone. Perhaps the freefalling isn't so bad as long as there's someone to catch you at the bottom. Kazuyo was determined to be that person to Tobio. Soemone who Tobio could always rely on despite the risks involved, but he wouldn't always be there. For now all Kazuyo could hope for is to stand alongside his grandson nurturing his talent until he could no more. An off key sound echoed around the room. In immediate response a scowl adorned Tobio's face, almost a mirror image to that of his sister's. Tobio's previously awed eyes now hardened as the stars adorning his midnight orbs faded, now replaced with sheer determination. He tried once more, only to hear the same result. Tobio's wondering eyes slowly crept towards Kazuyo's own waiting orbs. Un-willing to look his grandfather in the eyes and formaly admit defeat, Tobio's eyes kept skittishly glancing around the room. Kazuyo's eyes held an amused glint as a chuckle escaped his lips. His mouth upturned in the corner slightly, a complete contrast to his grandson's expression which held a stormy scowl of dissatisfaction. Tobio showed no signs of his proud facade letting up, so Kazuyo shoved past these boundaries by attempting to teach him; rather than letting Tobio wallow in the struggles without guidance. First he urged Tobio to grip the guitar with less force, he assured his grandson that it wouldn't slip away and leave him abandoned. For as much knowledge Kazuyo had accumulated throughout his life, he understood nothing better than music. For a musician who played with fear is one sure to make mistakes. At this moment Kazuyo understood. He knows now that he wants nothing more than for Tobio to play guitar without an ounce of fear nor hesitation. Kazuyo wants music to be an escape to Tobio, a place where he can escape to find comfort away from the world's prying awaiting eyes. Life is nothing more than a string of thoughts and a mound of expectations. To someone like Tobio who is merely at the beginning of his, he is painfully unaware of the hardships life seems to un-relentlessly dish out. To find a passion like music is to find solace. To strum a hand across the guitar is an act not dissimilar to clasping ones hands in prayer. Both are a cry out into the world to anyone willing to listen, a demand to be heard and considered. As the first pure chord rang pleasantly through the house the world stopped for a minute and listened to Kageyama Tobio. A voice is merely a form of expression, a way for people to get their thoughts across to others. As Tobio diligently repeated the chord it became apparent that he had finally found his voice. As golden light streamed through the blinds showering the room in warmth Kazuyo smiled. Today he had been lucky. He was witness to Tobio's own personal rite of passage, a moment so incredibly intimate. The guitar would be Tobio's way to express himself in a way that words could not. For music, as simple as it may be, could break the barrier of language and culture. With a soft smile gracing his lips Tobio's eyes lifted towards his grandfather's waiting ones.  
"Can you keep teaching me guitar?" At surface level this appeared a simple question by a young boy thrilled by the idea of playing a few tunes on an acoustic guitar. However Kazuyo knew Tobio, he understood him better than anyone else. Kazuyo understood his grandson's intent. Tobio would keep playing guitar regardless of his anwser, for the seed in his heart had already been planted.  
"I'll teach you."  
"Good." 

***  
For as knowledgeable Kazuyo assumed he was, he was still näive. It was insanely näive of him to believe that Tobio's love for music would end up being a blooming plant in his heart. For Tobio's love for music was much more intense. As the years went by the plant grew hostile, it grew vines that wrapped and tangled Tobio's entity. The vines tightened around his his neck. He was no longer free to express himself. Music restricted him. As much as his mind willed him to flail and struggle the vines held him in place. He was trapped as a lonely musician. One may ask, what is the point of a musician who won't be heard? Clad in a black mourning suit Tobio sat on his bed playing the familiar melancholic melody he heard the first time. This time he had memorised each enthralling note. There were no interruptions this time, no young eager audiences standing at the door. For Tobio was alone. As he placed the guitar to rest he walked out into the harsh winter. Despite his hardships he still felt as if his sole purpose was his acoustic guitar. His one track mind made him ignorrant to the world outside his mind. From the substantial things such as family relationships, to the measly things like a poster hastily stuck on the wall. Still hurling forward Tobio gave himself no time to observe things not moving at the same pace he was. In retrospect it made sense for him to ignore the brightly coloured poster on the wall advertising the need for a new guitarist to join their band. For without a guitarist that band was stagnant, and Tobio was anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata wasn't in the prologue lol but not to fret he will appear in the next chapter!!!


End file.
